


The Dark Prince

by derschwarzeprinz (Brambleshadow_of_WindClan)



Category: Elisabeth - Levay/Kunze
Genre: Embedded Video, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 23:46:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18974782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brambleshadow_of_WindClan/pseuds/derschwarzeprinz
Summary: "Once again, back from the dead, the dark prince. Once more the monster's kiss. The virgin in white shall be defiled throughout the night and she will be reborn in death. Swept away in the madness of desire, lost again in the romance of the night."—Inkubus Sukkubus, "The Dark Prince"





	The Dark Prince




End file.
